


LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA

by greenteacookies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut, alternate title: slavs tiddies, banana, really hot, shiros galra arm has another purpose ;), yaoi xDDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteacookies/pseuds/greenteacookies
Summary: shiro and slav's night of fun





	LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing sorry! Enjoy this smexy piece I wrote!~ xD

Slav reclined on the bed that he and Shiro shared in nothing but four satin bras on his eight breasts and a satin thong covering his eight dicks waiting for his fiancé to notice him. Shiro sat on the edge of his side of the bed eating a banana. Slav crawled up to Shiro pressing all eight of his breasts against Shiro’s back and grabbed the banana out of Shiro’s hand and breathily said “You won’t need that banana when you’re gonna be sucking mine tonight~” and winked with both eyes flirtily. Shiro’s eyes widened in realization of what would go down that night and grinned. 

Slav began kissing Shiro with great passion and lust, tongue exploring every crevice of Shiro’s mouth and battling for tongue dominance. Slav knew he would win but indulged in Shiro’s wishes and pretended like he was losing but ultimately won. Slav began kissing down Shiro’s neck, leaving small but noticeable bite marks that couldn’t be hidden in the morning. Shiro moaned at the thought, having his friends know of his night of love with his fiance. 

Slav reached one of Shiro’s nipples and began to lick it gently. Slav noticed Shiro’s nipples going erect and looked up into Shiro’s eyes and grinned. “I want you to do this to me, Takashi” he said with one more lick.

Shiro gently cupped two of Slav’s breasts and moved his hands towards the clasps that held one of the bras Slav wore together. He unclasped one, and then the second and third and fourth. Shiro had done….this with his lover before but was again in awe of his partner’s gorgeous breasts, all eight of them. Shiro flicked his tongue on one nipple and played with two other and heard an audible gasp come from his dear Slav’s lips. Slav began playing with his other five nipples and felt all of them grow harder and harder. “G-good boy, Shiro” Slav whimpered, trying to control himself from completely ravaging the paladin giving his nipples the attention they deserved. Shiro blushed, remembering telling Slav of his enormous praise kink. Shiro’s dick stood at attention against one of Slav’s breasts and his partner could tell he Was Ready.  
“Takashi, can you move your tongue to my lower yummy bits?” Slav requested

“Yes, Slav” Shiro happily obliged. He kissed his way to Slav’s eight lovesticks and began to use two of his hands to jerk of his lover, holding two dicks in each hand. With his Galra arm, he dispensed lube onto each hand to increase the amount of ecstasy Slav was feeling. Slav moaned in intense pleasure and rubbed the other four of his dicks with the hands he didn’t have in Shiro’s hair. Slav felt as though he were about to blast his mayo so he softly whimpered “L-let me please you, my pet”.

Slav worked his breasts down to Shiro’s yogurt slinger and pumped it with his supple breasts. He knew that Shiro loved the view of his dick between his breasts. Shiro let out a labored moan, trying to contain the amount of pleasure he felt from Slav’s delicious breasts. He knew he was ready for Slav’s many erect cocks inside him and cried out “I need you inside me!” Slav felt a fire ignite inside him and flipped Shiro on his back. 

Slav used two fingers from one of his hands to expand Shiro’s ass to accommodate for the multiple mayo shooting hot dogs that would be inside him. Slav reached Shiro’s Sweet Spot and felt Shiro clench around his fingers and decided it was time to start shoving the hot dogs in. Slav requested that Shiro put lube on Every One of his dicks to increase pleasure on both ends. He stuck one cock in at a time for Shiro to anticipate the next and ended up with four yogurt slingers in Shiro’s gaping cavern. 

“Can you take care of the rest?” Slav questioned with a wink at Shiro, who was more than happy to oblige. Shiro took two in each hand like before and pumped them with vigor as Slav slid four of his dicks in and out of Shiro’s ass. Both felt as though they were about to sling their yogurt from the immense amount of ecstasy they were feeling, nearing their orgasms. Slav came with all eight dicks at the same time and Shiro felt the yogurt against his cavern and came too. Both panted loudly riding out their orgasms. When they both settled down, they got under the covers of the bed, spooned, and fell asleep with smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao thanks for reading and thanks to my friends on me server lov ny'all
> 
> (even tho i be postin this first ill be posting my first fic written after this lmao) 
> 
>  
> 
> please give me suggestions and rqs!
> 
>  
> 
> (also k, the title is 4 u)


End file.
